Forum:Our Administration
Hello. There are a few things that have occurred recently that I would like to bring to attention, and hopefully, we can settle as I feel there are a few strong tensions that have or are being developed with this wiki. This wiki is strong. We are strong. We are a strong community and we need to continue this as best and efficiently as possible. As a user who has been around since January, I can honestly say for that a wiki of this size we are excelling with the content and policies and development of this wiki with what few users we currently actively have. With this said we are presently facing an administrative crisis. We have none or little, and things that are beginning to require these rights are beginning to come forth. At present, and in opinion our current administrators that are presently active are User:Dragongnexus and User:Japol1 with the only active 'crat as User:Nq2h. With this said this is a strong responsibility for these users of a wiki growing at this rate of speed which at any time can face a lot of stress at the time the game is released. When the game is released, it is important we have strong policies and a strong administrations which will enforce them. As per a recent discussion with Nq2h: as of now, I don't foresee me being able to return enough time to the wiki to continue to be the only real B'crat.. and either way, I would like to see someone take over by May 15th, as I'm probably going to be gone for about 2 months after that. our present active 'Crat is going inactive. As with the recent decision to go inactive from Dragongnexus here, this only, at present, leaves one active administrator, Japol1 and a need for a new 'Crat. We really need to develop this wiki and continue it amazing progress. This responsibility cannot fall on the position of 1 sysop for a wiki that will surely begin to grow at an exponential rate. It is with this, and as I have approval from Nq2h, in which I quote him from my talk page that I am seeking permission from the community to attain the tools of Bureaucrat. Before giving powers, I'd like to see some form of consent with those of the wiki. - Ng2h As it appears my request for sysop tools will be a success, I am moving to directly skip the process of a formal RfB and attain these tools as quickly as possible so that we can once again begin on track to fast tracking the development of this wiki. I am myself a very mature and active user. I have logged onto the wiki every single day for the last 6 months in which in each day has devoted a minimum of 3 hours per day of logged in time and recent changes checking on many other wiki's. I am a sysop on the RuneScape wiki in which I received unanimous support (over 40 supports to 0 opposes) and I, to date have never been in any conflict or edit war. I have, and will admit to this, been in arguments with other editors about minor activities and responsibilities, but I have always remained civil and mature in my discussions. As a 'Crat, I will promise you my full on attention, activity, presence and respect. I will offer, in most, a neutral point of view on discussions so I may mediate if necessary but will not hesitate to offer opinions if I feel it is for the better well being of this wiki. I am very skilled with the Wikia Script and where I am unsure I can guarantee I will do my best to find the solution. I have never abused the tools I presently have and will promise that I never will. I understand I have not had, well, any time to prove to you my capabilities of a sysop, but I can ensure you that my intentions and actions will be true. To me, the wiki is more than information, it's a community, and much like other wiki's, it's not the information that makes this wiki successful, it is solely the community, and for the sake of this wiki, we definitely need to get our back bone fixed and straightened. With that said, I would also love to request, with his permission of course, the immediate sysopping of User:Calebchiam. I trust this user very, very much. His opinions and actions can and should be well respected and regarded too. As with myself, I feel limited to my uses as a common user when entering wiki's as I know I am capable of offering much more and I have the potential to do so, and I know Caleb has this potential too. I hope you all can agree with me and see in the future of the wiki. This game can be released at any time and it's then we need to build build build, because if we don't we will quickly be left behind. Let's get this process over and done with and focus more on the policies and how we will establish this wiki cause if these arn't ready, we will surely be overwhelmed on release. Thanks so much again for reading all this. I blab and blab, I know, but please appreciate the intention. 19:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Support: I know Calebchiam from the Runescape Wiki and I know he is a very responsible and trustworthy admin. If that isn't enough, he took his time away and cleaned up this wiki to make it better than it already is. He has already been noticed in the MechScape Wiki world, and his work has been well praised. I find him to be a wonderful candidate and I support him 100%, and I hope he will be sysopped and continue with is great work.[[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 05:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice, and thanks. Can I ask what your opinion is on myself attaining the Bureaucratic tools? 05:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :: Bonzi for 'Crat: How rude of me to skip over the person that took his time away and create this page for the betterment of the wiki (must have been a long day). Bonzi is a wonderful candidate who has familiarized himself with the wiki way. He knows html like a second language, and understands exactly how the wiki should work. He has numerous edits on the Runescape wiki, and like Calebchiam, Bonzi has made a tremendous appearance in the Mechscape Wiki community. His support shouldn't even be questioned for he is by far a wonderful candidate.[[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 05:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support - When it comes to bureaucratship, I think many users know that it has very little to do with editing and more of a user's character. I think that Bonzi is a responsible user who treats other editors with the respect they deserve. When it comes to discussions, I believe that he would be able to make unbiased decisions. While it would be good to see more of how he deals with users, I trust him to make the correct decisions. Thus, I support. 06:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support - As Nominator. I'm not supporting my RfB, but this support is for the sysopping of Calebchiam. It's obvious I support as I brought it up, but I forgot to put the support as nom :S 06:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support - I fully and totally agree with this seeing as the wiki has gone through some admin abuse recently. 21:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Support - Seeing the recent abuse and bad image it gives I am quite willing to support.-- 21:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Decision - Due to the fact that it's like really late, and I haven't had time to figure out what went on today, I'm not sysoping/b'crating anyone tonight. I'll figure out what went on tomorrow morning, and if it's still in the interest of the community to have Bonziiznob promoted, that's what I'll do. 03:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Changed my mind - Mainly due to the fact that the wiki was vandalized today, I'm reluctant to leave it without a sysop. I've sysopped Bonzi for the night, due to support on this topic, and Clv309, as I can trust her in case there's a problem. As there's not community support for clv309's sysop, I'm going to remove it when I get back tomorrow morning, it's just there so I can sleep. :P 03:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Support - As per Azaz. -- 15:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Support - I feel we need some good Sysops who know what they are doing and will not abuse power. Theboy1001 18:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Final Decision - As I've seen nothing but support, Bonzi is being 'cratted, and Calebchiam sysoped. 19:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC)